


Forgotten

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Legend angst??, Linked Universe, Someone stop me, Very Tired, forgettinf things sucks, poor boy, poor rat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: He tried so despretly to keep her memory with him.





	Forgotten

He frequently dreamed about her after waking the Wind Fish. The beautiful redhead’s voice always haunted his dreams with the same four words. “Please don't forget me.”

He never could forget. How could he forget the woman he loved? The one that wasn't even real but he loved. The one he single-handedly destroyed by waking the Wind Fish. How could he forget Marin?

After becoming the blacksmith's apprentice she appeared less often. Maybe he was being overworked by the blacksmith, or maybe it was because he gave up the hero work. 

Still, he was reminded of her when he saw seagulls fly by, or when he looked at the Instruments of the Sirens hanging on his wall in his house. He never wanted to forget her.

When Yuga came and began wreaking havoc upon Hyrule he almost forgot her. It's not like he could really help it. His focus was in the right place, on the right things. Saving Zelda, the sages and Hyrule took priority over his feelings. That's how it always was. It didn't matter if he didn't want to be the hero anymore, he had to do his job.

He almost gave up when he encountered Hilda in the throne room. The only thing that kept him from handing over the Triforce was her voice echoing in the back of his head, begging him not to give up. That Zelda needed him. He could join her after he saved Zelda.

So he continued on.

One last adventure became one more. Hytopia was a strange place...but he got a pretty dress out of it. So that was a bonus. Marin became something only a little more than a pretty redhead. He couldn't remember her name sometimes.

Then there was the cluster fuck. A group of men and a boy who all bore a resemblance to him despite not being related to him by blood appeared at his doorstep. They all claimed to be named Link and possess the exact same spirit as he did. Great. Just wonderful.

Hylia hated him that was for certain.

The one last adventure he promised himself before became yet another. They still had no idea what brought them together or what their purpose was. He didn't really care. It was something to do.

It was weird being around the hero of Time though. Sure it was an actual adult version of him, and one that succeeded in his battle against Ganon, but he couldn't always keep that resentment for the one that failed down. Sometimes he'd slip up and blame Time for ruining everything. He's always get chewed out by Twilight and Wild (the suck ups.) 

He had to sneak away often to play her song. The Ballad of the Wind Fish. He refused to forget her even now. Her memory was holding on by a weak thread by now but he refused to give up. It was what she wanted. Marin couldn't be forgotten.

One day, Wind asked the question he was dreading. He knew one day they'd figure it out. He couldn't keep her a secret for much longer. “Who taught you the song you always play on your Ocarina.” 

Legend stopped in his tracks. The voice he always heard had long since faded. The song’s name escapes him. The girl who frequented his dreams so long ago disappeared. He turned to Wind slowly, his eyes filled with regret.

“I don't know. I can't remember.” he said.


End file.
